Kuwabara's Eden
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are on a mission, leaving Kuwabara alone to defend the Earth from a female Youko......but he has worse problems than that, like dealing with broken trust ...


Kuwabara's Eden by Keiya Tenpouin with help from Slim Gohan  
  
Disclaimers - We Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Summary - Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are on a mission. Kuwabara is all alone to defend Ningenkai from a Female Youko......But Kuwabara has more to deal with that that......Like his broken trust and heart.  
  
A/N - Female Youko doesn't hook up with anyone. Yusuke, Kurama slightly out of character. That's about it. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
____________________________  
  
In Koenma's office sat a very annoyed Kazuma Kuwabara. No Yusuke, No Kurama. Just Kuwabara.......' Well, at least there's no shrimpy pain-in-the- ass-Hiei............'  
  
"KUWABARA!!!!!" "WHAT!!!!" "Oh, just checking to see if you were still among the living." "Sometimes, you can be just dumb Koenma." "Har har har. Funny Kuwabara. Anyways, There is a reason why I called you here." "I would hope so. Or else I'd be REALLY pissed......" "I'm sending you on a solo mission, while Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and.....well......." "Well what......?" "Ummm......nevermind. Anyways, they're going on another mission, and well, I needed you for this one, and to defend the Earth while they're gone." "Umm......Yeah, before my ego takes over, can you tell me why?" "Yusuke and Kurama are busy, and Hiei went with them, so your the last resort." Kuwabara's pride instantly fell into depression type levels. "Well Koenma, you sure know how to make someone feel good."  
  
"Your mission is this. A very dangerous youkai is loose in Ningenkai. Your mission is to stop it." ".......And I have to do this by MYSELF??......." "Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei have to go to Maikai to stop a few Class S youkais there....." "Oh whoop-de-damn-do." "We can't afford to give you any backup on this one, so naturally, you'll be risking your life." "Well, tell me something I don't know." "I made out with Botan once....." "Huh?!? What?!?" "That's something you don't know." Kuwabara sweatdropped. "Well, can you tell me who's going with Yusuke and the guys.....and the midget....?" "Umm...no." "Why?" "Because, It would kill your ego to find out that a female more powerful than you is going instead of you........Oh Shit, I said it, didn't I?........" Instead of blowing up, he just sighed. "I shoulda guessed. I won't hold it against you." "Oh, and Yukina is going with them as a guide there." "Now, I'm holding it against you....." As Kuwabara got up and advanced towards Koenma with every intention on hurting the son of King Yama, he had one more thing to say in his defence.....  
  
"Um.....Kuwabara, can we move on to more important things....like your mission?"  
  
"Her name is Ginagetsu, she is a youko, or fox demon....." "Wow, that's original. There's about a billion of those, and all have done something with Youko Kurama or Hiei....." "So very true...........Anyways, she is the leader of a group of notorious youkis. Very dangerious and powerful." "...................and this is less dangerious than Urameshi's mission because?........" "To be honest, it's not less difficult......in my opinion, it's MORE difficult." "You know what Koenma? Just show me a picture, and I'll get on it, how's that sound?" "Sure. This is she." Koenma handed Kuwabara a picture of a girl, 14 years old. Blond hair, golden eyes, all the right curves, and nicely endowed for a 14 year old." "Damn.......she's hot." "She's also out to steal all the World's Spirit Energy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "She wouldn't go for me anyways. I'm outta here." Kuwabara grabbed his trenchcoat, and put it on over his blue outfit. He walked out the way he came, and left for home.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Why am I the neglected one...........I hate this." Kuwabara said to himself, as he walked for his home. It really didn't matter to him that it was late night. He wanted to think about being the strongest since Yusuke isn't around, but he couldn't. His mind was drifting towards his mission, and the mission he was shunned from." I'm the other member of the infamous Reikai Tentai.......why couldn't they send the girl for this.......oh well, it won't change. I'll just make the most of this..........but I swear, this is the LAST TIME I prove myself for those assholes." Kuwabara walked to the front of his home, opened the door, and walked inside.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kuwabara walked to school the next day by himself. The members of his gang had all caught sick, except for Otobo, but he was in early because he had to work. "Hey, no skin off my ass." Kuwabara said to himself.  
  
"Oh really Kazuma Kuwabara?"  
  
Kuwabara heard the voice from behind him. It was obvioulsy a girl. He tourned around. It was only Keiko.  
  
"Oh, it's only you." "HEY!!" "What do ya need." "Do you....." "........Know where Urameshi is?" "Umm....yeah...." "He's on a mission in Maikai. With Kurama, and Hiei." "So why aren't you with them." "Good question. Convieniently for me, I have an answer." "Which is......?" "They obviously think I'm too weak, and give me shit missions here and tell me they are damn near impossible to complete. There's your answer." "Ok then.....well don't for get about..." "Rat face's damned science test. I know." "Actually, there's a new student in your homeroom, that's what I was gonna say." "Oh hooray. I'll be jumping for joy when I see her." Kuwabara said in an obvious sarcastic tone. "Her name is Ginagetsu Kontoa." Kuwabara raised an eyebrow, but that's all he did to show his surprise. "Oh joy. Well, we better hurry up, or we'll be late." "Correction Kazuma, you'll be late." Keiko then ran ahead, and disappeared around the corner. "Hmph. You say that like I actually care. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!" He followed Keiko's path, but at a much slower pace.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kuwabara reached his homeroom 5 minutes late. The teacher gave up caring about if he was on time or not months ago. Hell, she was surprised that he showed up. "Anyways class, we have a new student. Come in." In came a beautiful girl, with gold hair, and gold eyes. She had a very cheerful expression on her face. "Hi, my name is Ginagetsu Kontoa! I moved here from Hiroshima a week ago, and I'm excited to be starting here!"  
  
"That's a first." Kuwabara muttered to himself. He knew it was her. His spirit awareness was going crazy. "That's nice to hear! Well, you can sit near......"  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara muttered to himself again.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara." "Thanks!" "I warn you though, he is a punk, so watch yourself."  
  
"Isn't that profiling? Bitch." Kuwabara thought to himself, but he only let out a "Hmph!"  
  
Kuwabara then sighed, and then drew in his notebook. Waiting to get out, but the clock didn't seem to go fast enough.  
  
****************************************  
  
'It's about time.' Kuwabara said mentally, as the final bell rang. He was planning to contact Koenma about finding the target.......but then.....the target got to him.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara!!!!!!!" Ginagetsu stood in front of him. "What do YOU want." "I want Yusuke Urameshi." "That's great. But your tellin' the wrong guy." "So I guess killing you will have to do then.......draw you sword of spirit flame!!!!!!" "Wha.......Oh! My Rei Ken!!!!!! Why didn't you just say that!"  
  
"You are a fool. A soon to be dead fool to boost. You know, the attack in Maikai is just a divirsion so I can take energy from this world. Mostly to power myself up to kill Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"WHAT!!!! Oh Shit..........." "I'll make the first move you stupid fool."  
  
She changed into her Youko form, sprouting golden ears, and a golden tail. She grew a few inches, and got a LOT more powerful.  
  
Kuwabara could care less. It was just another come-from-behind-battle to win with a flair for the dramatic for the lone human in the Reikai Tentai. But this time, he didn't have Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei there.  
  
"Am I suppoded to be impressed? Or scared? I'm too stupid to be either and realize I'm out way over my head. I've been the underdog before, and still won."  
  
"That doesn't apply to now. I'll kill you first, then I'll deal with the better members of your little crew."  
  
"You have to get by me first. But if you fight as you think you can, I SHOULD be no problem."  
  
"That's my train of thought, right on the mark."  
  
She charged him, and with exceptional speed too. She then scrached his face, leaving 3 gash marks on his left cheek; After, she kicked him through a nearby fence.  
  
"Damn, she's decent."  
  
All she did was growl, and charged him again. This time, Kuwabara countered by kicking her in the stomoch, and with both feet, flip her. All while he was on the ground.  
  
Naturally, she landed on her feet. And in a pile of dog crap no less.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Kuwabara summoned his reiken, and winced. "Ouch, even I have remorse for those who land in dog shit."  
  
"You will pay for this boy!!!!!"  
  
He smirked, "Come get me then." Was his reply.  
  
She then flew at him, and ambushed him with dozens of punches, in a way that would make Vegeta and Gokou from Dragon Ball Z/GT look jelious. As a result of this, Kuwabara suffered some internal bleeding, and a steady flow of blood coming from his mouth.  
  
She tried to taunt him from a close distance. But Kuwabara wasn't a top fighter for nothing. He took this chance and cut off her arm. She yelled in immense pain.  
  
"You're the one who was doing the stupid taunting. It's your own fault."  
  
"DIE HUMAN!!!!!!!"  
  
She charged him, but not with the results she wanted. Kuwabara countered with a punch in her jaw. She countered with a kick to his balls, and a fist to his jaw. He then countered with a shin kick, and a fist to her gut. She stumbled back, and this gave time for Kuwabara to console his hurting family jewels.  
  
"You....YOU WRETCH!!!!!!!1 I WILL KILL YOU NOW!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara got back to a fighting position, and when she ran at him, he took aim.  
  
And he impaled her right in the stomoch.  
  
She stepped backwords, and looked at her seemingly fatal wound.  
  
And she SMILED.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh, I will destroy you stupid human!!!!! Then I will kill Yusuke Urameshi!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHOT GUN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Several blasts of energy flew right at the demon.  
  
They killed her.  
  
___________  
  
Kuwabara looked behind him, and saw Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and the girl. She was beautiful. About Yusuke's age, brown hair, blue eyes you can get lost in, curves that were well porportioned, and had nice sized brests. She was hanging on to Hiei very closely, which he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Kuwabara, are you alright???" Kurama asked, almost no concern in his voice.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing here....."  
  
"We finished our mission, finding out that that was only the diversion. We came here to finish the job." Yusuke said with confidence (that has been known to scare many humans and demons alike).  
  
"I had it under control, and I didn't want your help......"  
  
"You stipid oaf. You know you could have never finished the job!"  
  
Kurama whispered to Yusuke, "I think Hiei has a point on this one. And She was able to help us out greatly....More than ever Kuwabara could I think."  
  
And Yusuke agreed.  
  
And Kuwabara heard every word.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!! I'M SICK OF THIS!!!!!! I'M ALWAYS THE BIG, DUMB, STUPID ONE THAT NEEDS HELP BECAUSE I'M NOT DEMON! OR I'M THE WEAKEST!!!!!! AND NOW YOU DITCH ME FOR SOME BITCH!!!!!!!!! I WAS LOYAL TO YOU GUYS, HELL I EVEN TRUSTED YOU!!!!"  
  
He stopped to try to contain his pain, not only for his wounds, but because his heart was broken.  
  
Then, he looked right at Yusuke.  
  
"And I trusted you most of all. And you turn on me too........WELL FUCK YOU!!!!!! AND YOU!!!! AND YOU!!!! FUCK KOENMA!!!! FUCK BOTAN!!!!!! FUCK THE REIKAI TENTAI!!!!!! FUCK THIS!!!!!!"  
  
His Reiken Sword grew to the largest it's ever been, and in a quick swipe, caused Yusuke's, Hiei's, and Kurama's face to all have a sudden, moderatly deep, cut on their faces.  
  
"I'm outta here. Don't bother me ever again, and be sure to tell Koenma that."  
  
He coughed up, and spat out some blood.  
  
"If I see any of you again, I will kill you."  
  
He looked at Yukina.  
  
"Goodbye Yukina. I loved you too."  
  
"Wait Kazuma!!!!"  
  
It was too late. Kuwabara had turned his back and walked away.  
  
_______________  
  
We hope you liked it. Review/Flame/Opinionate if you want. 


End file.
